Dirty Towns Are Burning Down: A Gerard Canonico Fi
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Part of the idea where Ensemble members deserve their own story. Gerard wants out and never had the chance... until now. When an unexpected death occurs, Gerard makes a decision to put the past behind but will he ever get to the future. Weird SLASH, character death & a small appearance made by Johnny


**This is for Gerard Canonico and how he does not have a Fanfic yet he deserves one! It gets depressing and there's a weird slash and character death. Enjoy! :) Please Comment & Review**

* * *

"Gerard!"

The small man poked his head into the living room of his boss who was sitting on the torn couch with his other disciple, Theo, seated at his side.

"Yea?"

"Beer. 7-11. Now!"

Groaning Gerard turned on his heel and headed out of the small, cramp apartment that was a part of a dumpy old building which stood in the center of the city.

Slamming the door behind him, Gerard quickly sprinted down the hallway. The walls covered in peeling paint were a blur as he picked up the pace, only slowing down once he had exited the building through the front doors. Down the street he walked, headed to what he called his second home. 7-11. In the past five years, working under the rule of the patron saint of the denial, Gerard had made thousands of trips to this place whether for beer or for business reasons.

The neon seven shone through the darkness making the sign visible from several blocks down. Gerard quickened his pace as the sound of sirens echoed through the alley way. He didn't have drugs on his person but he was sure the smell lingered on his clothing since the apartment reeked of heroin. Just to play it safe, Gerard ducked into an alleyway and walked to the convenient store by taking the back streets.

The aromatic doors opened as he stepped on the filthy door mat. Aside from the man operating the cash register, the store was empty. At the sight of Gerard, the man mumbled an excuse to disappear into the back room. As the door that read Employees Only closed with a click, Gerard let out a small laugh. Once that man had given him a hard time about loitering but the saint had fixed that. Now, Gerard was given the respect he deserved but that could really only be said for the cashier. No one else gave him the time of day. The Saint, though he begged to differ, had his favorites. Theo never left the boss' side and his presence made Gerard uneasy. Miguel was rather quite but only found comfort talking to the Saint. Andrew never cared whether Gerard lived or died; he could care less. The rest only worship the saint because of the drugs. Gerard was present somewhere in this group. At first it had been for the drugs but now it wasn't clear as to why Gerard was still there. Maybe he was waiting for the moment he would be noticed but he knew deep down that that moment was never coming.

The doors slid open; the sound startling Gerard and bringing him out of his train of thought. The customer looked around and froze as his gaze fell upon Gerard. He merely smiled at the new comer and turned his attention back to the counter as the man returned from the back room. Suddenly, something clicked. Turning back around, Gerard opened his mouth to say something but stopped before he produced any sound.

"Whaddaya want?"

Gerard leaned against the checkout counter. "Case of holy water."

The customer raised an eyebrow suspiciously but Gerard ignored the action as he smiled to himself. From under the counter, the man revealed a case of beer.

"Cash or card?"

Gerard simply slipped him the amount of cash needed without an answer. As the man placed the money into the register, the customer cleared his voice a little, hoping to grab the man's attention. Rolling his eyes, the man looked up.

"What?"

"How much does it cost for a bus ticket to Jingletown?"

The man grumbled as he pulled up the information on the computer. Gerard cracked the case open and grabbed a beer, interested as to what was the answer to the customers question. The man rang up the cost on the register and the other handed over the cash.

"You sure you want to do that, Johnny?"

The kid whipped his head around to look at Gerard who was smiling at the question he had asked.

"What do you mean?"

Gerard chuckled. "Im just going to take a guess and say you're running away from this dirty old town."

The look on the boys face confirmed Gerard's beliefs.

"Probably not the smartest thing to do." On that note, Gerard smirked and turned, with the pack of beer in hand, to leave but before he could exit once more through the automatic doors, a shaky voice rang throughout the store.

"Oh yeah? What do you know?"

Gerard turned around and saw the man rush back into the employees only room leaving Johnny to fend for himself.

"What do I know?" Gerard asked sarcastically. Johnny seemed uneasy with the fact that he was alone with Gerard, who was feared by the cashier.

"I did the exact same thing you're doing right now. You think its an easy thing to do. Leaving the city, the drugs, and most importantly, St. Jimmy. He will kick your ass and make your life absolutely miserable."

"You're just-"

"Jealous? That's exactly what I am. Do you know how many times I've tried to leave or wanted to? I almost killed myself trying to get out from the underbelly. Listen to me, my advice would be to get out. Leave all of us behind. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"No need to worry. Jimmy cant touch me. I'm going to deal with him tonight, before I leave."

Without another word, Gerard simply walked out. Looking through the window he saw the cashier come back and Johnny finish the purchase.

'You don't wanna take my advice? Fine. Screw you!' Shaking his head, the small man continued down the street towards his hell hole.

* * *

"The Saint... Is dead?"

Theo shook his head. Gerard closed his gaping mouth and shook his head as the new information sunk in.

"But how-"

"Johnny."

Gerard would have thought it a joke if Theo hadn't been so serious. "What did Johnny do?"

"I don't know the details. All I know is he blew his brains out into the bay and Johnny left to head back home. I'm confused on whether to hunt Johnny down and kill the stupid bastard or find him to thank him."

Gerard shook his head in agreement but his head was spinning and his body felt lifeless.

"Hey." Theo placed a hand on Gerard's shoulder. When it wasn't shrugged off, he began to message his shoulder. "Why aren't you happy? You're free to go. Johnny made it possible for all of us to gain freedom. It's what you've wanted."

Theo turned the other until they were face to face. Slowly he crept closer but Gerard pushed him away. "I'm not going to be your last resort now that Jimmy is gone."

Theo, who was obviously hurt by those words, let Gerard go.

"I thought-"

"I'm going. Tonight. Goodbye Theo."

Gerard left the Saints apartment after slinging his bag over his shoulder but stopped as his heart told him to do one last thing. Running back to Theo, Gerard brushed his lips against the other man's cheek then ran right back into the hallway.

Racing by the same walls he had passed by earlier that night, he began to feel himself lighten up. It was finally dawning on Gerard that he was done. No more shit. No more drugs. No more Theo. And most importantly, no more Jimmy.

Gerard stopped at the thought of him but kept walking as he realized he was just Theo's pawn and Gerard was done with being treated like that. But Theo still lingered in his mind and made him oblivious to the on going train. When it finally dawned on Gerard that he was walking on the tracks...

It was too late.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yep! He died. Sorry :(**


End file.
